Ben 10
Ben 10 is a series of cartoons made by a group called Man of Action ((Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle) that has aired on Cartoon Network om 2005 to 2014 and rebooted in 2016. It was their first collaboration. The series follows a boy named Ben Tennyson who, while on a road trip vacation with his grandpa, Max, and his cousin, Gwen, stumbles across an alien device known as the Omnitrix which bonds itself to his wrist like a watch Ben finds that the device has alien DNA encoded in it which allows him to shift to a variety of aliens with their own set of skills. Thus as the vacation goes on Ben uses the device to take on any threats that comes his way while causing a few bouts of mischief in the process. Along the way Ben learns that he didn't gain the Omnitrix by coincidence, as some of his family have been involved with aliens long before he has, and there are much bigger conflicts beyond the planet Earth as well. The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix is a prototype for the Animorphs Escafil Device Or the Escafil Device is a prototype for the Omnitrix - either way, they're related. Think about it: both are forms of alien technology that absorb DNA and allow the owners to morph into different creatures (there's no evidence to deny the fact that Ben could turn into an Earth animal if he wanted to.) Both have time limits of different sorts as well. Ben and Gwen are brother and sister. They have the Sibling Yin-Yang thing going on and even share the same birthday! Grandpa Max split them up among his own kids to give them disparate upbringings to prepare for their inevitable destiny. Ben 10 is a comic, and Gwen wrote it Gwen 10," "Ben 10,000," and "Goodbye and Good Riddance" "clearly" reveal that the events in the series takes place in a comic book series. Gwen is (arguably) a Canon Sue Ben 10: Alien Force as an Alternate Continuity makes more sense. It is written by Kevin Levin, who has a crush on an older Gwen. Dark Theories of what would halved happened If the Hotel Guard "Kevin 11" had Discovered Ben as an Alien While Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa were at New York to spend a night at a hotel then Ben was about to check out the new sumo slamo game but the guard stopped him and I think he was starting to become suspicious about the Omnitrix. then Ben transformed into ghost freak and played the new , unfortunately,tely the guard caught him in the act and expels the Tennysons. Later Ben and Kevin were in pursuit by the Swat Team while in stinkfly and carries Kevin. The guard would heaved seen Stinkfly (Ben) in a shock he must halved thrown a rock at Ben which causes him to change back and crashed landed with Kevin. The hotel guard would halved been shocked realising that Stinkfly was Ben whom sneaked into the Sumo Slamo Game. He would become extremely angry of Ben with a bad temper. Kevin would get away leaving Ben with the guard and the rest of the crowed shocked and upset also. The Guard would to terrible thing to Ben by the fallowing. * He would halved assaulted Ben, accused him for high treason, and halved him taken away Making Max and Gwen in a state of horror. * He would halved beaten up Ben in the face few times until he dies. * Ben would manage to get away from the guard, and the crowd. But he would team up with Kevin to get his revenge for not only kicking him Gwen, and Max out of the hotel, but for exposing him as well. Ben and Kevin would halved destroyed the hotel and killed a few people in there, but the Guard would manage to escape and call for help. The Army would halved captured Ben along with Kevin. They would halved also captured Gwen and Man and starts to questioned them. They would halved discovered that the Rust Bucket is equipped alien technology and weapons. The Guard would halved interrogated Max which would make him talk. And then Ben would halved been immediately put to death. * The Guard would halved Captured Ben and call his Mother. '''Sandra Tennyson (Answers the phone) Hello? Hotel Guard: Yes you must be Mrs. Tennyson. This is ??? I'm a security guard at the hotel, and I'm calling for regards of your foster son Ben. Sandra Tennyson: (Acting stunned) Ben? My God is he alright? Hotel Guard: No Mrs. Tennyson. He has gone crazy! Sandra Tennyson: Gone crazy? What are you... Hotel Guard: He was dressed like a communist. Sandra Tennyson: What? A communist? Hotel Guard: YOU FOSTER SON CAUSED AN ENTIRE INFANT'S BODY TO BURN INTO A RIOTOUS FRENZY! Sandra Tennyson: (Acting Scared) A Riot? No it couldn't be my. Hotel Guard: And if I where You Mrs. Tennyson, I'd seriously re-evaluate the way your raising a child, BEFORE HE WOULD BE PUT DOWN IN THE ELECTRIC CHAIR! (Hangs up on Sandra) Sandra Tennyson: (Becomes shocked) THE ELECTRIC CHAIR?! (Starts crying) :* This would halved made the Tennysons to come get Ben and Gwen, start arguing with Max about the so called incident, and starts to become over protective for Ben. * He would halved made all the Tennysons (Ben's and Gwen's parents) and Grandpa Max pay off the debt to the Hotel, Total Rally, and all of New York $100 Trillon for Ben's actions. **Alternatively if Ben helped Kevin 11 thousands of people just to get money, Kevin would halved helped been get back at the guard. Ben would halved changed into one of the aliens but the guard would manage to beat Ben and Kevin, then he would change back to normal. Then the Guard would realized that it was Ben whom he thew him (Along with Gwen and Max) out of the Hotel. The guard would be extremely angry at Ben, and would never forgive him for not only sneaking into the Sumo Slamo game, but for destroying every arcade games in Total Rally (Kevin's fault actually), killing thousands people for money, and for attempted to murder him as well. The Guard would halved convenience the Government to halved Ben arrested, exiled, or worse (sentence to death). And not only would he make Max Tennyson and his entire family pay for the damages Ben had done, he would halved taken away their luggage (Which he tossed out earlier) assaulted Max, and halved the Government repossessed everything the Tennysons own. And Gwen would halved been taken away from her family and ether put in a foster home, or locked up in prison. If Ben had Assaulted Brad the Water Park Attendant If Ben Assaulted Brad (for refusing him to slide to to his height) instead of trying to transform into Ripjaw, Brad and his boss of Riptide Rapids would halved sued Max and the rest of the Tennyson's family for Ben's violent behavior and had him sent to an anger management. But it would halved backfired, and Ben would transform into an alien, and go on a rampage freaking everyone out including his family. But Ben would halved been stopped by his grandfather Max, then Brad would halved called the police, and had him put in a mental hospital. Then Brad would halved had the Tennysons bankrupted for good, and given a life prison sentence. Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network